Forever Troubled
by GWHP MelJim Snape4ever
Summary: What happens when Melinda's haunted? Will she survive? R&R Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than the ghosts that have not been shown. First story.
1. Chapter 1

First Ghost Whisperer Story!!! (Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are originally on Ghost Whisperer.)

Chapter 1: The attack

Melinda got out of bed, Jim still asleep next to her. She quietly made her way downstairs and made the coffee. She sat down, drinking her own and waited for Jim to wake up.

Well, soon he was. He came down, hugged Melinda from behind, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Morning, babe." Normal routine. Melinda loved it.

"Morning. Work today?"

"Yep. You?"

"Nope. Today is my day off, can you believe?" Melinda smiled at Jim. She got up and poured some more coffee into her cup. "You know, I've been thinking. What if we were to take a trip somewhere?" She placed the coffeepot back to the coffee tray, and turned to Jim.

Jim glanced at her and went back to cooking eggs. "Sounds great. When?"

"Oh, I don't know. We're both off next week. That's in five days, will that work?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it but right now I've got to finish cooking my breakfast, eat it, and get ready.

GWGWGWGWGWGW

Melinda walked around the antique shop, making sure everything was in order. The lights flickered and went back to normal. A ghost showed up behind her and said, "Hello, Melinda. Remember me? I'll come back. I promise I'll come back soon." Then he disappeared.

Melinda was breathing hard and had to sit down. She couldn't tell who it was, but he had sounded familiar. Delia came down and said, "You all right?"

Melinda looked up at her and said, "I'm fine. Just not feeling well." Delia asked if she wanted to go home, but she shook her head. "I'll be up in a minute."

Delia went up to the shop and called Jim. She hung up when he didn't answer. Then Melinda came up and started working.

An hour later, Delia went home and Melinda was left to close up shop. She was ready to leave when she realized that she forgot something down in the basement. As she opened the door she heard him again. "See? Told you I'd come back." Then she felt a shove and went headfirst down the stairs. She screamed, and fell. When she reached the bottom, she looked up and saw the door close and lock. She smelled smoke and she turned around and saw that the ghost set part of the basement on fire. She ran around looking frantically for the fire extinguisher. She realized then.

The fire extinguisher was upstairs. The smoke rose in her nostrils and she coughed uncontrollably.

She felt herself blacking out and she passed out.

GWGWGWGWGW

What will happen? 1 review could mean one update, but hopefully I get more than one review.


	2. Melinda's rescued

Wow! Five reviews! That's better than I thought it was going to be. So I will continue this, how does that sound?

GWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Professor Rick Payne got out of his office and, for some reason, had a sudden urge to go to Same as It Never Was Antiques, where Melinda worked, and owned. He drove his Honda that direction. When he got there, his mouth flew open and he yelled, "Oh my…!" Smoke and fire were coming out of the window.

He called nine-one-one and told them where the fire was and then he parked and looked around for a sign if there was someone still in there.

Melinda's car was still parked across the street.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Jim Clancy was about to clock out when someone said, "Emergency call to Same as it Never Was Antiques. Fire and someone in there." Of course, the person was talking to someone else, but Jim was close enough to hear.

He ran to the ambulance and said, "I'm coming to this one."

John, one of his friends, said, "Are you sure? Melinda might be the person stuck in there."

"That's exactly why I need to get there."

GWGWGWGW

Rick paced back and forth thinking, _Where are they? Should I go in and get her? No. That's too dangerous. I might die. But if I don't go in there, Melinda might die, and she makes my life more interesting. You're arguing with yourself, you know that? So what? Make your decision Rick. _

Rick finally made it. He was going in. She couldn't wait for the ambulance to come.

He took his brown jacket off and ran to the shop.

He opened the door and immediately regretted doing so. He blew air over his burned hand and said, "Okay, that was stupid, Rick. Keep your other hand safe, right?"

He ran to one side of the store and yelled, "Melinda? Are you in here?" He coughed a couple of times but refused to leave the store without Melinda. He rushed to the basement and opened the door and saw her. The problem was…the stairs burned away.

"Oh, crap. Now what?"

Rick decided to do the unthinkable. "Oh, lord, please let me live through this." He then jumped down, a long way down, and finally landed on his hands and knees. He went over to Melinda and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was very weak.

Rick wasn't one to feel concerned about a friend in the middle of a fire, no. He was always concerned about whether or not he was going to die. But then again, he'd never 1. been in a fire and 2. never been in one with a friend.

But Rick felt concerned for Melinda now. He had to think fast before they were both dead. He lifted her in his arms and looked for a different way to get outside. Then he noticed the ladder. Setting her down again, he moved the ladder to the basement door. Then he grabbed Melinda softly but quickly and made his way to the ladder. He climbed up the ladder and managed to get them both through the lab door, but he could get no further. There was no way out. They were both trapped. By fallen and burning wood.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Jim waited impatiently for the ambulance to arrive at the destination. When they finally pulled up, he saw the devastation of the store. He wouldn't have noticed the jacket on the road if he hadn't stepped on it. He looked down and stepped off of it. He picked it up and looked at it and concluded that it was Rick's. Which could only mean one thing: There wasn't one person stuck in the shop. There was two.

Then he noticed that the fire truck wasn't there yet. He took his Paramedic shirt off and rushed inside, even realizing that he probably couldn't get them out on his own, but not caring. His wife was in there, and his wife's friend.

He raced as fast as he could and yelled out for them both. He heard a noise and headed towards it.

Jim got to the fallen wood and saw that someone was, in fact, behind there. He winced when another part of the store had fallen. He was ready to sacrifice himself to save Melinda…and Rick. He repositioned his shoulder and was ready to move the burning wood when someone grabbed his shoulders and started pulling him back. _No, _Jim thought frantically, _I have to get to Melinda and Rick. I have to save them! _He turned around to push off the guy who was pulling him when he saw that it was a firefighter and that others were coming in.

_Now that's reassuring, _Jim thought dryly. He quickly went outside and got the oxygen mask on.

He waited, hoping and praying that Melinda was okay. And Rick. Rick was okay.

GWGWGWGWGWGW

Rick Payne was having issues. He knew this. He knew they would die if nobody came. He was now lying down next to Melinda, not being able to stand any longer. Then he heard Jim and became hopeful. He yelled out as best he could.

He was ready to sleep not much later, but by that time, the wood had been removed and the firefighters picked him and Melinda up bridal style, and went running back to the front.

_Sleep. Now. Good. Time. To. Catch. On. Sleep. _Rick's mind told him. He listened to his mind often. Like now.

GWGWGWGW

Jim looked up as they came out. He saw that Rick was also unconscious. When he got up to help, one of the paramedics that came with him held him down and said, "Jim, you're burned. They'll be okay."

They put Rick in the ambulance first and Melinda was put in the second one, away from Jim.

Jim wanted to go with her, but they wouldn't let him.

He only hoped that she was alive and well.

GWGWGWGWGWGW

Melinda stood up as much as she could in the ambulance. She turned around and saw her body lying there. She felt herself get a big shock. They did it twice. She didn't return to her body. The realization hit.

She was dead?!

GWGWGWGWGW

How was that? 1 review is 1 update.


	3. Hospital Visit

bows Thank you! Thank you! Now on with the story.

GWGWGWGWGWGW

Melinda stared at her body. She couldn't believe it was happening again. Where was Jim?!

Then she felt a tug and she returned to her body. She gasped and coughed, and tried to talk. "J-J…" She couldn't say it. Her eyes rolled back and she had a splitting headache.

John shook her calmly and she looked at him.

"Jim is in the other ambulance. You'll see him soon." Melinda nodded and waited.

GWGWGWGWGWGW

Rick Payne felt clear air rush through his nostrils. He felt relieved, but when the intercom announced, "We have a female patient not responding," he felt horrid and worried. He knew Jim would probably try to break out of the other ambulance or something.

"H-Has Melinda responded yet?" he asked the closest person.

The girl looked at him and said, "Not for the past three minutes. You her husband?"

Rick shook his head, "Just a friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

GWGWGWGWGW

Jim heard it, too, and he was not happy about it. "I have to see her! She's my wife." He fought against the doctors as much as he could until they gave him a shot. He felt really drowsy.

"Was that really necessary?" one of the doctors said.

"Yes." the other one said.

GWGWGWGWGW

The ambulances arrived. First, they took Melinda into the ICU.

Then they took Rick to room 124, Jim in 154.

**12 hours later**

Melinda slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She felt someone holding her hand, and she looked over. It was Jim, and he was asleep, clinging onto her hand for dear life. Melinda moved her free hand and placed it on top of his other hand. Jim woke a few minutes later. He felt a hand on his, and glanced up to see Melinda, now asleep.

Jim was released eight hours ago and Melinda was moved into his old room.

Soon, Melinda woke up, looked at Jim, and said softly, "H-Hey."

Jim threw his head up and hugged her, saying "Melinda." They held each other for a few moments and then Melinda said, pulling away, "Are you okay?"

Jim looked at her and said, "I'm more worried about you. Are you all right?"

Melinda nodded, "Just fine. How about Rick?"

Jim said, "He went home a couple hours ago. He needed a day's bed rest. You need about a week or two. They're releasing you now. They just went to get the papers."

Melinda held onto Jim's hand the whole time.

The doctor came in and said, "Ms. Gordon, here are your release papers, your prescription, and your order of bed rest for two weeks. If you could just sign here…" Doctor Vane handed her the papers and showed her where to sign. She did and then got into her normal clean clothes that Jim had brought for her.

They walked out and Jim turned to her and said, "I'm glad you're okay, hun." Melinda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

It had been a hectic day and once they reached home, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGW

I am sorry it took so long. So here's the chapter.


End file.
